Twilight, our way
by Xenia Cross
Summary: Twin sisters Nova and Maya have just discovered somthing they never thought was possible. What will happen in Twilight with them there? Will they find love? What will they do in Twilight? R&R don't like don't read. Seth/OC Paul/OC rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll, I know that I still have the Avatar story going, but this got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it, Stephenie Meyer does, though if I did, you would never see Japser or Seth again . . .**

**Chapter 1**

I smiled when I put down Breaking Dawn, it was good, the ending was a lil' bit different to what I thought it was going to be. Well, time to start the entire saga over again, but sadly, it was not to be. I fell asleep halfway through the first chapter.

Well, now would be a good time to tell you all a lil' bit about myself. First of all, my name, to me it is rather long, but my last anme is just ironic, seeeing as how much I am obsessed with Twilight, but what can you do? Now, where was I? Oh yeah, my name, sorry I have ADD or is it ADHD? Oh well, my name is Kitsune Nova Okami Whitlock, haha, my initials spell KNOW, wow, way off topic. Anyway, I do not like ot be call Kitsune, it is Kit, Kitty, or Nova, and my mom would call me Super Nova or Kitty Kat. But, as I said, my last name is actually my reall one; I thought it was kinda cool, especially when I read about it in the third book. What's even cooler is that I am descended from someone named Jasper Whitlock, he went MIA, and for those of you who do not kow what it means it is missing in action.

Oh, here's something else, I have a twin sister named Maya Hecate Thea Whitlock. We are fraternal twins, therefore we look nothing alike. Her shaggy hair was origanilly light blond, but she dyed it sot that it was now bleached blond with blue, green, purple, pink, red and black highlightys in it. She has bluish violet colored eyes and she is very pale, not something you normally see in Texas. She was a lot shorter than I am, she is only 5'2", of course, she is taller than Alice Cullen. The weird thing is that we both have elf ears, seriously, they are really pointy, our mom usedto call us her lil' elves.

I never told you what I look like, did I? I'll tell you now.I am as pale as my sister and, of course, I have elf ears as well. My waist length honey blond hair is naturally straight, but I usually had it braided or up in a pony tail. I have violet colored eyes and I am around 5'10". Most people, when we meet them, cannot believe that we are twins, just by our height alone.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya'll somethin'. I am mute, meaning that I cannot speak, you can only hear my voice if I whisper or laugh. I do have a way to talk though, if I concentrate hard enough I can project my thoughts into another person's mind, also, if I concentrate hard enough on a certain person I can read their mind, like Edward, I discovered it when I was little, two weird things my sister and I have in common is the twin telepathy thing and that we both were a little empathic, well, back to the story.

For some reason, when I woke up I felt the urge to look around my room. A few things were missing, my Twilight posters and all of my Twilight clothes were gone, and I was surprised that I still had the books. I shrugged and went over to my closet, lookign for what to wear. I tried to supress a groan, today was Monday, and I had school. I pulled on a long sleeved white undershirt and an ACDC band t-shirt. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a pair of my neon green converse. I applied no make-up simpel because I do not wear make-up.

After I dressed I went down the stairs as I braided my hair. I wasn't surprised to see Maya sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. She was looking at a piece of paper that was laying on thet table, when I walked in she looked up and smiled.

"Took you long enough," she said.

'_Did I have a time limit?'_ I sent to her.

She shook her head and said, "No, I just thought you'd like to read what is on the note, it explains why everything Twilight, besides our books, are gone." She held up the note and began to read aloud. _"Dear Kitty Kat and Maya May, I know that you are both wondering why you no longer have anything Twilight related, well, aside from the books, the reason is hard to explain. I would love to do this face to face, but unfortunately, I passed before I could. I am almost positive that you both will think that I am crazy, but you have to believe me. I know that this is hard to believe, but the world that you have lived in for the past fifteen years is not the world either of you were born into. You were both born into a world that everyone thinks is a book, you were both born into the world of Twilight. Now, before you say anything, like how could you have lived in Twilight for two years and not remember anything of it? Well, I ain't sure, but I think that it has to do with the fact that I have kept a few secrets from you two. You two are in fact, not human, but you are elves. That is why you both are empathic and that is the reason you, Kitty, can read other people's minds if you concentrate hard enough. All I really need to tell you is that you are both back in your home world, and if you do not know what I mean, I mean Twilight. You still have your cars, but I hope that youi two adjust well and do not resent me for not having told you earlier."_

I looked at Maya in shock and mentally asked her, _'Do you believe the note? Of course you do, Ma would never lie to us. I mean, isn't it awesome that we arae elves, even if I can't talk, this is so cool! I wonder if we can do anything else other than what we already know, how do we find out? I cain't believe that we are actually in Twilight, I mean, how many people can actually say that? Wouldn't it be-'_

Maya cut me off and said, "Nova, just calm down, you're gettin' off track again."

I grinned sheepishly and answered, _'Sorry 'bout that, you kow how I sometimes forget.'_

Maya smiled and said, "Come on, we need to get to school, I looked outside already and she was right, we are in Twilight, Forks, Washington to be precise."

_'That is so cool, wouldn'tit be awesome if we met the Cullens, I mean, if we really were born in Twilight then we are actually related to Jasper, he's our great-great-great-great uncle or something like that,'_ I told Maya.

She nodded and said, "Only one way to find out, let's get goin', we'll take our own cars."

I smiled and grabbed my keys as I walked out the door to my 1975 yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. I absolutely adored my car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, I hope ya'll like the first chapter and cannot wait for the next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope ya'll liked the first chapter, just so you all know, the twins' descriptions from someone else's point of view. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it, Stephenie Meyer does, though if I did, you would never see Jasper or Seth again . . .

"Speaking"_'projected thoughts' _**thoughts**** change is point of view.**

**Chapter 2**

I pulled out of the driveway after Maya; her car was a bit too flashy for my liking. She drove a 2008 navy blue Ford Mustang with black racing stripes. Of course, we both liked our speed.

**3****rd**** person POV (with the Cullens)**

Almost as soon as the Cullens had gotten out of Edward's Volvo did they see two cars, obviously they hadn't seen them before during their time at Forks, the cars were speeding into the parking lot and both skidded to a stop a few spaces away from them. One of the cars was a navy blue 2008 Mustang with black racing stripes, the car seemed to be very well taken care of. The car that followed the Mustang was a 1975 Chevy Camaro. The Camaro was a dark yellow in color, it also had black racing stripes and it too was well taken care of. Whoever drove these cars loved their speed.

A pale girl stepped out of the Mustang. She was about only four inches taller than Alice and a lot more colorful. Her hair was a bleached blond in color; it had random highlights of blue, green, purple, red, pink and black. She was wearing a bright green v-neck t-shirt with a blue tank top under it, blue skinny jeans and green converse. When she turned to look at the Cullens they could see that her eyes were bluish-violet. She then walked to the front of the Mustang, lay on the hood and looked toward the Camaro.

They also looked to the Camaro to see the door open and an equally pale girl get out. She looked nothing like the other girl; for one thing, she was at least five or six inches taller than the other. Her hair was honey blond, like Jasper's, and, while it was braided, went all the way down to her waist. She looked at the Cullens briefly, in which time they saw that her eyes were violet, before she looked back at the other girl, she wasn't as colorful as the other girl either. She was wearing a white long-sleeved undershirt with a black ACDC t-shirt over it, black skinny jeans and neon green converse. She went to the other girl and sat on the hood of the Mustang alongside her.

"Who are they?" the Cullens heard someone ask.

"Didn't you hear, those are the Whitlock twins, just transferred here from Dallas, Texas," Jessica Stanley answered.

Jasper's head snapped up when he heard her say Whitlock. He looked over at Edward and though, **Did she just say Whitlock?**

Edward nodded and said, "Positive, come on, let's get to class, I'll listen for anything I can."

They all agreed and went to their separate classes, not knowing what lay in store for them.

**1****st**** person POV Kitsune's**

"Well, it seems that the Cullens have noticed us already," Maya said as she slid off the hood of her car and waited for me to join her.

I smiled and replied, '_I know, isn't it really cool, I wonder if either of us have any classes with them. I would love to meet Jasper and Alice and especially Emmett, and maybe Carlisle, I would love to hear his theories on medicine. You do know that you can stop me if I am rambling.'_

Maya smiled and said, "You ain't rambling, you're just telling what you hope is going to happen."

'_True,'_ I added.

Maya nodded and said, "Come on, let's get our schedules and get to our classes, maybe they'll be in a few of ours' considering the fact that almost all of our classes are senior classes, remind me not to copy off of you when we get to college."

I smiled and nodded as we started to walk to the front office. It was just as small and as cluttered as Bella described it in the book. There were three desks and papers were pile on each one, nothing organized to know where something is. I seriously hoped that our schedules were near the top of one of the piles. Mrs. Cope had yet to notice us; she was facing away from us and sifting through another pile of papers.

"Excuse me," Maya said clearing her throat.

Mrs. Cope turned around and smiled at us, "Hello dears, what can I do for you?"

"We're Maya and Kitsune Whitlock," Maya answered.

"Oh yes," she said as she turned back around to sift through a different pile of papers, obviously looking for our schedules. She let out a sound of triumph when she finally found them. "Here are your schedules, I hope everything is on there correctly, do either of you need a map?"

I shook my head and took my schedule from her while Maya also declined a map, of course we wouldn't need one, according to the book, each classroom has the number on the building, and there weren't that many buildings. After Maya thanked her for the both of us, we left the office and looked over our schedules. We only had two classes together, Biology and Adv. English III. First I had Adv. Pre-Calculus, second Adv. English III, third Study Hall, fourth Adv. US Studies, lunch, fifth biology, and last I had Spanish IV.

I said, well thought, my goodbyes to Maya and made my way to my first class. I really didn't want to go to it, I'm not all that good at first impressions, people always seem to think that I'm stuck up, even after they find out the I'm mute. I sighed when I stopped in front of the door, this was it, hope people don't think I'm stuck up, because actually, I ain't, just a lil' southern orientated. I opened the door and slowly walked in, the teacher was taking attendance.

She looked up and looked a little confused, at first, when she saw me and then smiled. "You must be Kitsune," she said brightly. "I am Mrs. Lhamon; I hope you enjoy my class this year."

I scowled at her and grabbed a notebook from the satchel at my side. I walked up to her desk, opened it and began to write after I sat it on the desk. _I am sorry, but I would rather you call me Kit or Nova; I do not like to be called Kitsune._ **Stupid bitch, read what is in the parenthesis on the roster**_**, **_I added in thought.

She smiled kindly and said, "Of course dear, I only have one free seat and it is by Edward Cullen, Edward please raise your hand."

I looked back at the class to see Edward with his hand slightly raised at the back of the room, before I could go sit down Mrs. Lhamon or idiotic teacher person, yeah, I liked coming up with stupid names for people, it was rather fun, anyway, before I could go sit down she gave me my book and wrote down the book's number. When I was no longer facing her I nearly burst out laughing, everyone was staring at me like I was a miracle worker. I shook my head and sat down by _the_ Edward Cullen.

I put my satchel down on the ground and faced forward to see that someone had their hand raised. Turns out, it was Jessica Stanley. Never really liked her in the book, she was way too preppy and girly for my taste. And she got jealous way too easily, she didn't even have to try, whenever she saw someone talking to whoever she liked that week she would get extremely jealous.

"Yes Ms. Stanley," the idiotic teacher person called on her.

"Mrs. Lhamon, I was wondering, "Jessica started.

"What were you wondering?" idiotic teacher person asked.

"Well," Jessica continued. "Why doesn't she have to introduce herself, our first day we had to, I don't think that that is fair at all."

See, what did I tell you? She got jealous of me just because I didn't have to introduce myself, that is so sad, I kinda pity her, but then again, I am kinda glad as well, I don't think anyone likes her, well, except for the few people who call themselves her friends.

"There is a reason for that Ms. Stanley," idiotic teacher person said, not really wanting to explain. "Ms. Whitlock cannot, in fact, introduce herself."

"Why not," Jessica, or Bitch 1 as I began to call her now, whined slightly.

I had gotten tired of this and stood up, Mrs. Lhamon looked back at me and I motioned to the board, indicating that I wanted to write something. She seemed to think for a moment, I didn't try to read her mind because I didn't want to, and she nodded shortly. I walked up to the board ignoring everyone's eyes on my back and grabbed a piece of chalk then began to write:

_My name is Kitsune Whitlock, but would rather be called Kit or Nova. I am 17 years old and was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. I did not introduce my self because I am mute._

Of course, Bitch 1 has no clue what mute means so, obviously, she asked, "What does mute mean?"

_Mute means that I cannot speak above a whisper or I risk injuring my throat and vocal cords and therefore choose not to speak because I do not want to damage anything._

Bitch 1 seemed to understand now and had a look of pity in her eyes; I would have glared at her, if not for Mrs. Lhamon watching me, probably to see if I would do anything. I erased what I had written on the board and returned to my seat, glaring at the back of Bitch 1's head. I looked over at Edward to see that he had a look of concentration on his face, he was probably trying to decipher my thoughts, seeing as they are jumping around everywhere and I mean everywhere, from spray painting my friend's dog green to the history of the Civil War.

_**Quit trying to read my mind Edward, you'll never be able to see what I'm actually thinkin' 'bout, my mind jumps around to much.**_

_**How did she know that I was doing that? **_He thought to himself.

I smiled, glad that I decided to concentrate and read his mind. I decided that I would answer him.

_**"Well, there's a reason I knew you were doing that, but I don't think that you're ready for it, maybe some other time, oh, by the way, I know that this is random, but don'tcha just hate Jessica, she can be such a bitch!**_

Edward laughed quietly to himself and whispered, "Yes, she can."

I looked over at him and decided that I could risk whispering, so I replied, "Or is she just like that to new people, of course you wouldn't know, there hasn't been anyone new here for two years."

He looked shocked that I had actually talked and got out a piece of paper, he was going to write so we didn't risk anyone overhearing us.

('_Nova')_

_(Edward)_

_How do you know all of this?_

'I would tell you, but I would have to ask my sister first, even though she is the younger twin she is very protective of me because of my stupid mute problem.' So, why do you have to ask her if you are older?

'_My sister and I agreed that we wouldn't do anything without each other's approval, it had always helped us before so we decided that we would do the same thing here as we did in Texas.'_

_Asking for your family's approval is a good way to keep the family from fighting._

'_Yep, gotta go, bell's gonna ring, seeya beeya.'_

I handed the paper back to him as the bell rang and I stood up and left the room, smiling to myself when I felt his confused feelings, it was fun to confuse people, especially if that person is a vampire. My next class, I hoped, would be more entertaining, at least Maya was in this class as well, stupid Adv, English III.

I looked around for Building # 2 and found it near the front of the so-called school. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and almost ran into a wall, I looked around, hoping no one had seen that, of course, Maya did, she was laughing from a few feet away. I scowled at her and made her feel sad; she scowled right back at me and sent me sadness as well. We then both started laughing at how immature we were acting and entered the room together.

The teacher was a heavy set man with bald spot and large round glasses. He noticed Maya and I immediately and smiled welcomingly at us. We attempted a smile back, but just couldn't do it so we just nodded to him.

"You two must be Maya and Kitsune Whitlock, I am Mr. Donaldson," he said happily.

"I'm sorry sir, but my sister would rather be called Kit or Nova," Maya said for me and I sent her a wave of gratitude to thank her.

He nodded and said, "Why don't you two take the free seats in the back of the room, we do not have a textbook for this class, just the stories we read throughout the year."

Maya and I looked to the back of the room to see that the two free seats were on either side of the one and only Alice Cullen. _'Well' _I sent to Maya._ 'This class'll be interesting.'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, it is a total of 6 pages long, I know for me that is a new record.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope ya'll liked the last chapter and feel the same about this one. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it, Stephenie Meyer does, though if I did, you would never see Jasper or Seth again . . .

"Speaking"_'projected thoughts' _**thoughts**** change is point of view.**

**Chapter 3**

Maya nodded and muttered, "You got that right."

I smiled at Maya and sat down on Alice's right while Maya sat on her left. I looked out of the corner of my eye to look at Alice curiously, she looked exactly like Bella described. I wasn't sure how tall she was because she was sitting down, but she did have short black hair that was sticking out in all directions and her eyes were a dark topaz color. I could see that Maya was also looking at Alice from the corner of her eye. Alice suddenly got a glazed looked in her eye, she was having a vision. I concentrated as hard as I could and read her mind as she had the vision.

***VISION* 3****rd**** pov**

_Kit was sitting at the Cullen's table along with Maya and the rest of the Cullens. They were all laughing as Emmett attempted to soak the girls as he shook his hair at them from across the table. They girls leaned away from him as Kit and Maya started laughing with the boys. _

_Edward and Kit looked over to see a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and skin almost as pale as theirs, it was Bella Swan. She was staring at Edward, well, not only him, but the entire table. Mostly at Kit and Edward, maybe she thought that they were together or something like that. Obviously, well, maybe not that obvious, but either way, they weren't together, that would be gross for the both of them._

_They both looked back toward the others as Edward nodded and said, "I know." He must have answered her thought._

_Kit put a comforting hand on his before she stood up, threw her tray away and left for Biology. Edward was lucky to have Kit and Maya in his Biology class to keep him sane._

_"You can do it, just don't think about it," Maya said and smiled at him before leaving as well._

***END VISION***

I smiled when the vision ended, if that was what really was going to happen, and then they would be sitting at the Cullen's table in one to two weeks, I estimated. Well, I think that I can wait that long, but, who knows? My musing was, yet again, ended, but this time by the teacher.

"Kit Whitlock," Mr. Donaldson said. I looked up and he continued, "Who wrote the play _Romeo & Juliet_?"

**You idiot**, I thought.** Don't you know that I cain't talk? I thought it would have been obvious when Maya was the one who told you to call me Kit.** I sighed; he would still want an answer, so I'll give him one. I stood up, walked up to the board and wrote, _**William Shakespeare. **_I then walked back to my seat and sat down.

He smiled and said, "Very good Ms. Whitlock, since you could answer that question correctly, I think that you can answer the next one as well. What is _Romeo & Juliet_ about?"

As I walked back up to the board, I imagined him melting on the spot, anyway, let's get back on topic, time to answer another question Yay! Note the sarcasm, note it, love it, and revel in it, crap, getting off track again. I erased what I had written earlier and began to write again. _**It is a tragic love story between two people from families that have been feuding with each since they started to live near each other, when they realize how far the other will go to see one another, they make a mistake and Romeo thinks that Juliet is dead when she ain't and poisons himself, when Juliet sees what he had done, she stabbed herself in the stomach, disemboweling her self and slowly bleeding to death.**_

I put the chalk back down, went back to my seat and sat down, covering my head with my arms and hoping that he would ask me another question about Romeo & Juliet. I mean, sure, I've read it, who hasn't? I just didn't find anything in the story interesting, I've also seen the play, not very good either. Nicht sehr gut. Sorry, speaking German again, I spent a year in Germany when I was ten and had to learn the language while I was there, it wasn't easy, but it was worth it in the end. You know what? I'm gonna ask you how old you are in German, it's kinda cool. Wie alt bist du? Isn't it cool?Normally, when I am confused or sad I will speak German, because that was the last country we saw our mom in, she died in Germany, our dad died in France when we were vierzehn, sorry, German again, I meant to say fourteen. When I am happy I will start to rapidly speak in French, just to warn all of you.

"Hi," I removed my arms from my head and looked over to see Alice smiling at me. "I'm Alice; I liked how you explained the play."

I smiled at her and wrote in my notebook before showing it to her. _**Thank you, I'm Kit or Nova if you want to call me that, I like Nova better anyway.**_

She read it and said, "Nova, I like it, you have a very pretty name."

_**Nova ain't my first name, my name is actually Kitsune Nova Okami Whitlock, but it is a whole lot easier for me if people just don't call me Kitsune, I don't like it much, I love Nova and Kit, but that's about it,**_ I wrote in response.

She laughed quietly at what I wrote and I was surprised, I have never heard of any of the Cullen's speaking to someone when they had first gotten here, and I had already spoken to two of them, one in each class. Before she could reply the bell rang and people started to leave.

She pouted and asked, "What class do you have next?"

_**Study Hall, **_I wrote down.

She smiled and said, "Well, I have that as well, come on, let's go."

**What fun,** I thought as she dragged me out of the classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter; I would like to thank ****Becky'sWriting**** for reviewing. The next story I will be updating is ****Samantha.**

**~Raksha A. Redfern~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I would like to thank ****Becky'sWriting**** again for reviewing the previous chapter and I hope you all enjoy chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, though if I owned Twilight I'm pretty sure there are a few characters you would never see again.**

"Speaking" _'projected thoughts' _**thoughts**** change is point of view.**

**Chapter 4**

**(NPOV)**

Well, today has been interesting; so far I have met two of the Cullens, Edward and Alice, in that order. Alice dragged me through the school and finally stopped when we reached the door to study hall. Alice seemed to be very excited about something, what it was I wasn't sure, and I wasn't about to pry into her mind to find out, it was tiring after a while.

She turned it me and said, grinning as she did, "Both of my brothers are in this class, the only free seat is across from me and by Edward."

I smiled and nodded, indicating that it was fine with me. I had already met Edward; Emmett would be another situation entirely. Alice brought me up to the desk and waited for the teacher to notice us, it didn't take long; he looked up at us after a moment and attempted to smile.

"Mr. Holzaffle," Alice said. "This is Kitsune Whitlock, one of the new students."

He nodded and said, "Good day Ms. Whitlock, you may take a seat next to Edward."

I smiled and followed Alice to our seats, there were fours desks facing each other in each corner of the classroom and one in the middle. We went to the one closest to the door and I sat down across from Alice, by Edward, and diagonal from Emmett.

_'Hi Edward,'_ I sent to him.

He turned to look at me and said, "Hey Nova."

"You know each other?" Alice asked. She hit herself on the head and muttered to herself, "Why didn't I see it?"

"Who is this?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Emmett, this is Nova or Kit, whichever you want to call her, Nova, this is our brother Emmett," Edward said. "Emmett, Nova is mute," Edward added before Emmett could say anything.

Emmett grinned and asked, "So, that means you can't talk right?"

I got my notebook and write began to write. _**Yep, but I have other ways to speak.**_ I turned it around so Emmett could read it. He took my pencil from me and began to write as well.

_**Nova, **__**Emmett, **_**Edward,**** Alice**

_**What's that supposed to mean?**_

_**Can't tell you that, it's a secret.**_

**What's a secret?**

_**Hi Alice, the secret is a secret, I can't tell you.**_

**Why not?**

_**Yeah, why not?**_

_**Not aloud to tell anyone, my sister would kill me. Can we stop talking on paper? It tends to get annoying after awhile.**_

"How will you talk then?" Emmett asked.

I smiled and thought to Edward, _'Edward, you could speak for me, couldn't you?'_

Edward nodded and said, "I'll speak for her, if you two don't mind."

"She knows?" Emmett asked, clearly not grasping the concept that she did.

"She knows about that," Edward said. "What she knows altogether, I am not completely sure," he turned to me and asked, "What do you know Nova?"

_'I think that this conversation should be discussed in a safer location and before I tell you anything I would like to speak with Maya first,' _I answered.

Edward repeated what I said and added, "Would it be alright if you both came to our house after school?"

_'I don't know, I'll have to talk it over with Maya,'_ I answered.

Edward relayed what I had said and Emmett asked, curiously I might add, "Why do you have to talk everything over with your sister?"

I sighed, why did they have so many questions? Couldn't they just wait until everyone was together, so thath the same questions weren't being asked more than once? Maybe I don't want to answer his question, maybe I want to make him wait, or maybe I'll just answer in German or French or even Japanese, even though I only know a little Japanese, keh, whatever, I'll just make him wait, it might be a little amusing to watch.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts and said, "You sure do know how to annoy someone, I think you and I could be great friends, as long as Emmett doesn't get ahold of your demented little mind."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked as quietly as I could, for some strange reason, the longer I am here, the easier it is for me to speak without being in pain.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed. "I thought you said you couldn't talk."

"Emmett," I said, raising my voise as loud as I could, which was no louder than a whisper. "This is as loud as I can talk, do you think tha' I want t' speak like this everyday, because I can assure you tha' I abhore it, it ain't very natural, when I was younger I was th' loudest person in my home, now I gotta be th' quietest."

Alice suddenly jumped into the converstaion, probably trying to get off the subject of my muteness, is that even a word, oh well, it's my word now, anyway, this is what she said, "What class do you have next?"

I looked at her curiously before answering, "Advanced U.S. Studies, why?"

"Our brother, Jasper, has it," Edward answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well, I hoped y'all liked this, and I am **_**SO**_** that it took so long ot get this chapter up!! I know that its short too, sorry!! The next story I will update is ****My SuperNova.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, so I decided to update this story instead, I'm not exactly sure how long I'm gonna make this chapter, but it will be in Maya's point of view, just to let you all get to know her a little better, hope y'all like it. I know that in Twilight, German probably wasn't a class, but let's just pretend that it is for this story. And I hope you all like a change, I'm giving Maya a go. And yes, I know that it is short, but it's all I could do at the moment. Sorry for that.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it, Stephanie Meyer does, though if I did, you would never see Jasper, Paul, or Seth again . . .

"Speaking" _'projected thoughts' _**thoughts**** change is point of view.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Maya's POV)**

_'Why did I always have to copy off of Kitty?'_ I asked myself. Because of her, I was in advanced classes, I'm not that smart, I'm just average, probably below average.

Right now, I'm in German, it's going to be hell, I can already tell, I was always in German, Kitty would always be listening in on when was happening because she was always able to get a study hall when I had German and she would tell me the answers through our twin telepathy thing, let's hope she's listening now, or I'm might be in deep shit. Right now, Frau (1) File wants me to come up in front of the class and introduce myself, in German, it is a very good thing that I actually know how to introduce myself, when we were visiting our grandparents, they only ever spoke in German, the main reason why I wanted to learn it. So, reluctantly, I walked to the front of the classroom and prayed.

"Ich heiße Maya," I said. "Ich bin sechzehn."(2)

With that done, I quickly retreated to my seat and sighed in relief, at least that was over with, and I'm proud of myself, I got all the words right. I think, oh well, I don't really care.

"Danke (3) Maya," Frau File said as she walked back to the front of the room. "Today we are going to do a little something in the Buch (4), zwei hundert zweiundzwanzig." (5)

_'Why did I have to choose German, why couldn't I have joined Spanish like Kitty?' _I thought. _'Oh yeah, 'cause I wanted to be different, I mean, even though we spent a year in Germany, doesn't mean I know the language, languages are Kitty's forte, not mine.'_

It turns out that Frau File was gonna be reviewing all this week, to see what all I knew, so that I wouldn't be left behind, since Texas is on a different curriculum than up here in Forks. They were only on chapter 12 in the book, in Texas, we were in chapter 14, no need telling her that though, I liked not having to think too much until chapter 15, hopefully she takes things slower than my old teacher.

What I found increasingly strange was that one Rosalie Hale was in my class, wasn't she a senior? Oh well, hopefully she won't hate me like she hated Bella until Breaking Dawn. Of course, she hasn't even noticed me yet, probably to busy thinking about her looks, or Emmett, either one, it doesn't matter to me. I wonder if Edward is paying attention to my thoughts right now, if he is, I bet he's getting more confused by the minute. I can't help but imagine what his reaction to Kitty's thoughts were, I'm afraid of what goes on in her mind, terribly, terribly afraid.

I looked up when my name was called and answered, "Sorry Frau, what did you say?"

She looked exasperated as she said, "I was asking if you could give us the answer to question number elf(6)."

I blushed and looked at my paper, was ist mein families namen(7)

I smiled and answered, "Meine Schwester ist Kitsune, meine mutter ist Cheryl, mein Vater ist David."(8)

She smiled and said, "Sehr gut."(9)

(1) Mrs.

(2) My name is Maya. I am sixteen.

(3) Thank you

(4) book

(5) 222

(6) 11

(7)what are my family member's names?

(8) my sister is Kitsune, my mother is Cheryl, my father is David

(9) very good.

I hope you all liked it, again, I am sorry that it is so short, but hey, you all just got a mediocre German lesson. ~Codi~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know that this has taken a while to get out, but I would like to give a special thanks to the three people who reviewed my chapter, ****selenehekate, 1234,****acncsonnywithachanceTNMBDluva,**** thank you all for reviewing and this chapter is dedicated to you three. Hope y'all like it. Oh, and I know that they are a bit OC, but I'm doing the best I can. Sorry it's a bit short.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Maya, Kitsune, and my plot, so don't sue me!

"Speaking" _'projected thoughts' _**thoughts (****change in point of view)**

**Chapter 6**

**(Kitsune's POV)**

After leaving Study Hall I followed Emmett to Adv. U.S. Studies before he left me to go to his Geometry class. I was nervous, very nervous, to be meeting the man who is most likely my great-great-great-great uncle. Wow, that's a lot of greats, sorry, off topic again. I saw him as I made my way to the teacher; he was standing outside the door, speaking really fast with Edward, they were probably talking about Maya and I.

The teacher, who's name was Mr. Gibson, was my new favorite teacher for two reasons. One, he taught history, two, he didn't even mention introducing myself to the class. As class started, he waited for everyone to sit down so that he could see where there was a free seat; there was only one, and to my luck it was right beside Jasper. I actually felt kind of bad for him, he had to be around humans all day long, and now he has to sit by me, and I don't even know if I smell good or bad to vampires.

As I set my book, that I just got from Mr. Gibson, on the table, I didn't see him tense up or anything, maybe I don't smell that good to him after all. As Mr. Gibson started to talk, I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that he was staring at me. He continued to do this throughout the class and after a while I started to get a little irritated.

I turned to him and furiously whispered, "What about my head is so interesting to you?"

He seemed only a little surprised that I talked to him, but I can't forget that vampires are extremely good at hiding their emotions, unless it's from Jasper, of course.

"I'm terribly sorry for staring," he said. "But you look like someone I used to know."

I would have answered him, but that harsh whispering hurt my throat, so I grabbed a spare piece of paper.

_ I'm sorry that I got mad at you, _I wrote._ But it was a little disturbing to be stared at most of the class. I would tell this to you if I could but I am practically mute and it hurts to talk above a whisper and for an extended period of time._

After he read it he looked back at me and said, "How did that happen?"

_ When I was a little kid I was always very curious about animals of the canine variety, _I began._ And one night, when I was in the small woods behind our house I saw a wolf, and it reminded me of a Siberian Husky, so I walked up to it to pet it, and it attacked me, almost ripped my throat out, it didn't, obviously, but it got a hold of my vocal cords and the didn't heal properly._

I could tell that my story really shocked him; it was shocking to me when my mom first explained it to me, and I had lost all memory of what had happened that night. He wasn't able to reply because the bell had already rung and he was out the door. I packed my things up and put them in my book bag and walked out of the classroom door. I didn't get very far until I spotted Alice coming up to me, dragging Maya by the hand behind her. Alice was smiling and Maya had the save me look on her face.

"Hi Kit!" Alice exclaimed.

I waved in reply to her greeting, not really able to do anything since Edward wasn't in the vicinity.

"Guess what?" she said loudly. "You and Maya are going to eat with my family today and everyday after that!"

Maya saw the confused look on my face and said, "She means that we are going to spend every lunch, of every day, with her and the others."

I nodded and motioned for Alice and her to lead the way, not wanting to slow Alice and her excited self down; I just followed after them, making sure not to lose them in the crowd trying to get to lunch. She was going to get in the lunch line, but Maya and I stopped her.

"Kit and I don't eat school food," Maya explained. "We never have, now, we just don't eat lunch."

Alice nodded and just led us to the table where her family was sitting, they were staring at us and it was starting to unnerve me. I mean, I'm used to people staring at me because I'm mute, but to have four vampires staring at you can really do something to your nerves. Oh shit! I completely forgot that Edward could read my thoughts! Now he most likely knows that we know what they are, unless he wasn't paying attention, which would be a very happy possibility, a very happy one indeed. Well, no time like the present to find out, wish me luck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I would thank those that reviewed personally, but I do not have internet while I am typing this. Sorry that it took so long to get this out. I know that they are a little OOC, but I'm doing the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be somewhere else, probably swimming in a very large swimming pool.**

"speaking" _'thinking' "projected thoughts" _** change in point of view/time lapse/chapter title**

**Chapter 7**

**(Kitsune's POV)**

Alice's grip is very stong, she was practically dragging me all the way to the cafeteria. I got no help from Maya, she was laughing at my helpless expression, I was contemplating whether or not it was worth it to hit her, worth the punishment I would be likely to get from the principal. The cafeteria was already filled with most of the school when Alice pulled me to their table.** (This is just a little recap in different words)**

"Guys," she said as she put her tray down, all the while, still smiling. "For those of you who haven't met them, mainly Rosalie, I would like you to meet Nova and Maya, they are going to be sitting with us from here on in," she turned to Rosalie and added. "Don't be offended if Nova doesn't reply to anything you say, or doesn't tell you how pretty you are, she's practically mute."

_"Edward," _I thought to him. when he looked at me I continued. _"Will you speak for me?"_

He nodded and I smiled as he said, "I'll be the one speaking for Nova, if you all don't mind."

Rosalie looked shocked for a second, before she covered it up with indifference. "Do they know?"

Edward shrugged and said, "They know about the mind reading, I'm not positive on everything they know though, they're coming ot our house after school so we can talk with Carlisle."

Rosalie was feeling a little uncomfortable around Maya and I, so I sent her a small wave of calm, when she felt it she turned to Jasper and whispered, "Jasper, stop it."

Jasper looked at her and said, "I didn't do anything."

"Well," she continued. "If you didn't, then who did?"

Maya looked like she was trying not to laugh, she knew that it was I that had done it, she probably thought that it was funny that they had no clue who had been the cause of it. It was pretty funny.

"What's so funny Maya?" Alice asked, noticing her expression.

"Oh," Maya started. "Nothing, nothing at all, just a thought."

"Jasper didn't do it," Edward said, not bothering to whisper in front of us. "Nova did it."

_"Edward!"_ I exclaimed in my mind to him, I got a small ounce of satisfaction when he cringed. _"Why did you have to tell them?"_

"Because, they were going to find out eventually anyway," Edward explained. "You both were going to talk to us at our house, remember?"

Maya groaned and said, "Well, what's the point now? We don't have anything else to talk about."

"Yes, you do," Edward and Alice said at the same time.

_"Creepy," _I sent to Maya.

"We aren't creepy," Edward said in response to my thought.

_"That thought wasn't meant for you, it was for Maya," _I said. _"We're twins and we don't even do that, we didn't do even when I could speak, therefore; it is creepy."_ I was happy with my explanation, even if he didn't understand it.

"I understood it," Edward replied. "That still doesn't mean that its creepy".

"Edward," Maya interjected. "Don't argue with Nova, you can't win with her, no one can."

"Oh great," Rosalie muttered. "An internal mind battle."

I contemplated sending her guilt so that she would stop muttering, that is, until Edward decided to step in and said, "No, its not worth it."

I pouted and Alice said, "Just let her do it, I saw what would happen and I like the outcome."

Edward relented and I grinned for a moment before I looked back at Rosalie and thought about the emotion of guilt and sent it to her, hoping for a good outcome.

**I am terribly sorry that it is so short, after this chapter, they will be getting longer again, it may take a little longer, but the chapters will be longer than they have been recently. Hope the ending left you anticipating the next chapter and hope you liked this chapter.**

**~A.J.S.~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and to everyone else that put my story on their favorite list. Sorry it took a while, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nova and Maya.**

"speaking" _'thinking' "projected thoughts" _**change in point of view/time lapse/chapter title**

**Chapter 8**

Nothing happened at first; Rosalie just got a weird look on her face. She shook her head as she stood up to throw her tray away. On her way back to the table she bumped into Jessica (AKA Bitch 1) and Jessica looked shocked.

"I am so sorry," Rosalie said suddenly. "I didn't mean to bump into you, will you ever forgive me?"

It took Bitch 1 a moment to get over her shock before she replied, "Oh no, no harm done."

I couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Alice or Maya, we all started to laugh to our heart's content. Rosalie began to walk back to the table, not realizing that she had just apologized to someone.

"What are you three laughing at?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Maya said.

"Yeah," Alice agreed, still giggling a little. "Nothing at all."

"Babe," Emmett started. "You do realize that you just apologized to Jessica Stanley, right?"

Rosalie got a confused look on her face and she began to think about what had just happened. Her facial expression started to change, from confused to thoughtful and lastly to angry.

"Which one of you two made me feel that way?" Rosalie asked while glaring at both me and Jasper.

"_Please don't tell her you didn't do it," _I projected to Jasper while I thought at Edward, _'Don't you dare tell her who did it or so help me God I will make you wish you had never met me.'_

Edward and Jasper both nodded their heads imperceptibly. That gave me a sense of relief; at least Rosalie won't take it out on me and Jasper because she won't know who did it.

Alice then decided to intervene and said, "Look Rosalie, it doesn't matter who did it, it's done and in the past, please don't fight over it."

Rosalie sighed and got up from the table, leaving the cafeteria altogether. Maya started laughing again, for no reason whatsoever. I shrugged to myself as the bell rang and we all left the cafeteria as well. I don't feel a need to explain the rest of the school day to you, I had Biology with Edward and Maya and Spanish with Edward and Emmett, that's all you need to know.

Now, we were following the Cullens to their house, Maya in her mustang and I in my camero. It obviously wasn't hard to follow them, our cars were also fast, and we knew how to drive them well. Maya was driving in front of me so she was able to park first. She was getting out as I was parking; I saw her staring in awe at the Cullen house. As I got out of my car I turned to look at the house as well and I could see why she was staring in awe, their house was beautiful, I wanted one just like it.

Maya and I nodded at each other as we walked up the porch steps. We each took a deep breath as Alice opened the door and ushered us inside. The house was even more beautiful in the inside than the outside.

"Who're they?" I heard someone ask.

I looked toward the stairs to see. . .

**I am sorry that it took so long to update, and I am also sorry that this is, again, shorter than my normal chapters. Either way, hoped you like it and . . . Review!**


	9. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! MUST READ!

I am having a contest on deviantart, so I decided to have one on here as well, you can choose whatever character of mine you choose, I want to see your version of that character, I will be judging it on originality, accuracy, etc. The winner of this contest will get whatever drawing they want from me, whether it be your own OC or some other character from an actual book or movie or anime etc. I hope that many people will join! To join, all you have to do is tell me in a review or message and send me the picture in my e-mail or post on deviantart or something.

Thank You and I Will update as soon as I can!

~Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I would like to say that I am grateful for everyone who has waited patiently and that this chapter is dedicated to all of you. If you have been to my profile recently you will know hwy it has taken me so long to update. I'm sorry that it is short, but Chapter 10 will longer than this, hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nova and Maya.**

"speaking" _'thinking' "projected thoughts" _**change in point of view/time lapse/chapter title**

**Chapter 9**

It was Esme; she had a confused look on her face. She was probably wondering why there was two strange girls in her house. She was walking down the stairs as she watched us, I was a little nervous, Esme was always one of my favourites and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of her; she always reminded me of my mother, I think that they could have been good friends, if they had ever met.

Alice grinned and pulled Maya and I towards Esme as she said, "Esme, this is Maya and Nova. . . Whitlock," she added as an afterthought.

Esme smiled as she finished walking toward us and said, "It's nice to meet you both, I'm Esme Cullen, their mother."

Maya almost laughed as she started to say, "I thought it was pretty obvious of that, as Alice said, I'm Maya, and this is my twin sister; Nova, it's very nice t o meet you, I love your house."

Esme gave a soft laugh and asked, "Which one is the older twin?" I smiled as I raised my hand, indicating that I was the older twin. I would have loved to have been able to answer her, bt I didn't want to risk it, maybe later. "By how much?" she continued.

I looked at Maya, indicating that she should answer this one, "She only a few minutes older than me." She caught the confused look on Esme's face, noticing that she was wondering why I wasn't the one who answered and she added, "Nova's almost mute and doesn't want to risk anything right now, she did tell me that you would hear her talking later on when we explain things."

Esme nodded and said, "I hope you aren't uncomfortable with speaking to explain whatever it is that you need to explain."

I smiled and sent her _'I think you'll find that I can talk without actually speaking out loud.'_

I caught her surprised laugh and Edward smiled as he said, "Yeah, she tends to do that when she has something she wants to say something without hurting herself."

"That's useful," Esme said.

Emmett mumbled something that sounded like 'freak.' I glanced at him as he suddenly felt a sense of fear.

Maya grinned and asked, "Did you say something Emmett? I could have swore you did."

Emmett gulped and shook his head as he said, "Who me? Nope, didn't say anything, why do you ask?" He turned to Jasper and asked, "Are you making me feel this, or is it Nova?"

Jasper gave him a look and said, "I haven't done anything to you, though I admit I should have."

Edward interrupted the conversation and said, "Maybe we should do something until Carlisle get home."

"Like what?" Rosalie asked rudely. I don't think she's going to like me any time soon.

"We could play twenty questions," Maya suggested excitedly. I punched her arm as I gave her a look. "What?" she asked me. "I know you'd like to do something to learn some more." I sighed and nodded, indicating htat she was right.

Emmett shouted as he punched the air, I gave him a funny look and he just shrugged and said, "Who's going first?"

Alice smiled and said, "I will. How old are you two?"

"17," Maya answered with ease. "How old are you all?"

"17," Alice and Edward answered.

"18," Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett answered.

I snickered and sent to all of them, _'Lies.'_

"That's not the age I was asking about," Maya said.

_'I know all of you are extremely older than that, so don't try to lie,'_ I added.

"104," Edward answered with a smile on his face.

"73," Rosalie answered with a scowl.

"71," Emmett answer with a grin.

"163," Jasper answered in his Southern drawl.

"I don't kow my exact age," Alice admitted.

Maya smiled and said, "That's okay, I do know your age, it matches someone else in this room, take a guess."

"Rosalie," she guessed immediately. I shook my head and she changed it to, "Edward?" When I nodded she squealed and said, "Yay! I know how old I am!"

Edward interrupted her squealing and said, "I think we should all find a place to sit, Carlisle is on his way home, he'll be here any minute."

**Please send me a review on this chapter, I love them! The next story I'm gonna update is probably going to be ****Insert Sarcastic Remark Here**** but don't hold me to it.**


End file.
